The Three Stages aka Boyfriend
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: One time Brian denies Justin is his boyfriend, one times he admits it, and one time he accepts it to be true. JB pairing. No explicite slash, but mentions of it.


BOYFRIEND by Fiona Orwin

QAF

Set in season two; mid way through. Spoilers for 1.22 and 2.1 and 2.2 and probably 2.3. Daphne's not in this one but Emmett, Ted, Michael, Deb, Jennifer, Brian, and two random dudes are.

Brian/Justin pairing.

I do not own QAF if I did it would have ended better! And if it hadn't I would at least have thrown in lots of naked Brian/Justin sex during the last ten minutes. For the last ten minutes… or half an hour. Oh fuck it lets just rent porn instead!

Rating PG-15 (my disclaimer needs a higher rating than this fic!)

1. Denial

"You are such a fucking asshole!" Justin yelled loudly just as the music at Babylon stopped abruptly, causing a good number of men to stop dancing and look towards Brian (as he stood there casually looking devastating in a black shirt and black skin tight jeans, his leather jacket slung over a chair by the bar) and Justin (red faced from his exertion - and not the good kind! - in torn jeans and a plane tee).

One nearby dancer offered his advise to Brian. "Your boyfriend seems a bit upset! Maybe you aught 'a take him home." A little bit of a snigger in his voice, and a little bit of longing because everybody, gay straight or dead, wanted Brian.

Brian looked at the other man, 6'2 with raven dark hair and stunning green eyes, a tan any sun-bed queen would be proud of but he had a feeling it was all over and natural, plus muscular without being grotesque. "He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not ready to go home yet." And with that, Brian led the man into the backroom.

2. Admittance

"Kinney." Brian answered his phone, hoping his breathless state didn't alert whoever was on the other end that he was on the edge of coming, particularly if it was Jennifer Taylor asking about Justin, because Brian had no clue where the boy was. They'd supposed to meet at Brian's for some fucking before Justin did some studying and Brian had planned on an evening in the backroom of Babylon. Instead he'd been stood up, no one answering the phone, and after two hours (although later Brian would lie and say he'd forgotten they were even supposed to meet) he'd hooked up with some blond haired blue eyed trick and was now in the back alley of Woody's; much less classier.

"Brian it's me." Michael said sternly.

"Ohhhhh…" Brian gasped, not bothering to hide his moans any longer, "hey Mikey."

"You need to tell the trick to get off your dick and come to the hospital. Now." Michael told his best friend, not angry just desperate.

"And why would I do that?" Brian asked, amused and seductive.

"Because Justin's been in a car accident."

Brian shoved the guy away, no explanations, and zipped his jeans up on the way to his car.

"And what is your relationship to Justin Taylor, Mr Kinney?" the receptionist a prim fifty-ish woman asked.

Brian almost stumbled on the words. He couldn't believe he was saying this! It was the only way to get in to see Justin though. Oh well, here it goes, "he's my boyfriend."

3. Acceptance

"His condition is stable. He's conscious and his mom is with him right now, trying to explain things." The doctor finished after a gory blow-by-blow account of what had happened and how badly hurt Justin was. Simplified down it meant Justin wouldn't be fucking for up to three months. The poor deprived teenager.

"Explain what things." Brian's voice was dangerously cold and deliberate.

"Brian, Justin has amnesia. The doctor says it's clear up real soon, just temporary, but Sunshine's lost his smile 'til that happens." Filled in Emmett in all his camp sincerity.

Brian resisted the urge to role his eyes.

"You've all got to be gentle with him though. No unnecessary shocks or it could set him back months. Don't lie to him but try to hide any of life's unpleasant realities from him, just for the moment. His memory should return naturally and it's better than filling in the gaps for him." The doctor added.

"Here that Brian, gentle!" Debbie said firmly with a glare and a squeeze of Michael's hand confirming she was scared as shit.

"I can be gentle." Brian said with all the innuendo he could manage.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Maybe Brian shouldn't tell Justin what their connection to each other is… or you know, talk to him… maybe its best if Brian doesn't see Justin. Today." Ted finished lamely, taking in Michael's deeply worried eyes and the way Emmett had a hand clasped femininely on the side of his head as if to not associate himself with the going on-s, and the way Deb avoided all their eyes, afraid they'd see she agreed, and the way Brian's eyes hardened and his jaw firmed. Nothing was going to keep him from the blond twink.

"I can do this. Besides, he'll know. Remember after the bashing he'd only let me touch him? It's deeper than his conscious mind." Brian told them.

Deb had to let him try, and Jennifer, who'd just come out, agreed. "You can see him now. I just explained you're his friends."

They ALL piled inside the twink's room, him lying their so fragile and banged up but luckily it was nothing compared to the bashing.

"Hey. I'm Deb. You used to live with me for a while last year. And this is Michael, my son. You slept in his room. And his friends Emmett and Ted."

"And who are you?" despite being wounded Justin's croaky voice still held the same edge of arrogant self assurance that had made Brian keep him around lately. It was such a turn on.

"I'm Brian… your boyfriend." He declared for the whole room to hear, and watched as Justin's face lit up.

Maybe he did remember after all. Little bastard.


End file.
